


Showing up married

by Bou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hunk is enjoying this, Lance is REALLY enjoying this, M/M, Memelord pidge, Pidge has she/her pronouns, Shiro and keith are a flustered mess, memeingful relationships, shhhhh i just wanted to do this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bou/pseuds/Bou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura may or may not have mistaken Shiro and Keith as married couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing up married

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly made this because I needed something like this in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i/.... i don't know if i'm going to ever finish this.

Allura was certain when she laid eyes upon Keith and Shiro's relationship that they were married, or perhaps even engaged. It was an assumption at first but as their journey as defenders of the universe prolonged, she confirmed her beliefs. Obviously the secret smiles and knowing looks they shared must have meant something. Was it normal for humans to privately share emotions with each other? Allura doubted it, never has she seen Lance, Pidge, or Hunk share these moments with one another. What Allura didn't know was that this was Keith and Shiro's normal behavior. They were always fond around each other and had a relationship that tied as family. 

No one had to explain this bond the two paladins shared because it was never a problem, also some of them weren't sure if their conclusions could be validated. But soon enough the time came when their relationship had to be discussed with the team.

"My, Princess Allura, have any of your paladins start or are in a relationship. Do tell, I am rather intrigued by gossip."

The Queen of Litinia was a joyful one. A queen that celebrated and hosted parties known throughout other planets. She was most definitely the Party Queen of the Universe. Of course with her and her planet's reputation, Galran forces tried to claim over their beautiful land. And as always, Voltron was there to stop their plans. A celebration was held that evening after Voltron's battle against the Galran empire fleet. It was a short battle but the gratitude of the Litinian Kingdom was long lived. 

"Why, the Black paladin over there," Allura pointed towards Shiro, who was 'coincidentally' standing right next to Keith, "and the Red paladin are in a formal relationship with one another. I find it precious, would you not agree?"

The Queen smiled as she observed the two converse. She also noticed the fond look in their eyes, she did not doubt for a second on their relationship.

"Indeed, they are a precious couple. Have they yet to spend time in relaxation?"

The Queen was hinting on their Honeymoon and Allura wasn't so sure if they had, yet.

"I do think they have yet to relax ever since the Voltron conflict arose."

The Queen smiled, "Why not allow them to spend time in our springs, the other paladins can join in as well but I can specially reserve one for the couple."

Allura agreed without hesitation, "Yes! That is a marvelous idea, might I suggest another party for the couple themselves I'm sure they will be glad."

The two women grinned, happy with their plans. Of course this would be set out to take place the very next day, Voltron didn't have time to stay and party for too long. But they had time to plan out a Honeymoon for their two paladins.

Later in the evening, after the celebration had ended, Allura called the paladins to the central control room to discuss.

"What's the sitch Allura." Hunk came in first while the rest trailed behind.

"The Queen and I have decided to give Voltron another day of rest," Allura beamed with brightness.

"Might I say, this 'rest' is springy-er than I anticipated," Coran chided, combing his already too perfect mustache.

Lance practically leaped at the news, "We're going to a spring!?"

Allura nodded, "Yes and we will attend another celebration for a very special couple."

She glanced specifically towards Shiro and Keith, again 'coincidentally' standing one centimeter apart.

"Who's this special couple?"

"Why Pidge, I thought you already knew?" 

Allura was practically giving out the answer as she started walking towards Shiro and Keith.

Lance tore the paladin's eardrums, "The couple is you and Shiro!?"

Allura laughed, "Of course not, why would you think such a thing. He's in a relationship with Keith!"

"He is!??" "I am???"

Allura didn't understand their shock especially the shock coming from the couple themselves.

"Were they not? I too believed that they were married for the longest time." Coran nodded, as well as Allura.

Lance howled with laughter while Hunk and Pidge tried to contain it but it busted hard through their facade. Shiro and Keith were still shocked from the news.

Keith's consciousness reentered his body, "Wait, so you and the queen planned this?" 

"Yes and she believed that the two of you were married as well."

The laughter got worse as Keith's cheeks started to glow a dim red. Shiro too was flustered with the information.

Hunk cooled a bit, just enough to explain to Allura.

"You know that married couples wear rings right? I thought you did a study on human society with Pidge?"

"Uh, Allura and I never got onto the topic of relationships yet, we're still on government systems."

"I am certain that there was no information on marriage on the President Trump section..."

"Pidge, did you really teach her about the Trump nomination," Hunk sighed out.

"Yeah, of course I did, it's meme-ingful information."

Collective groans were released, only lance complimented Pidge with a "nice one."

"Okay okay, now let me make this clear," Shiro interjected, "you told the Queen that Keith and I are married and planned out a celebration?"

"Yes. We planned a vacation date for the whole team and a party for the two of you."

Shiro and Keith didn't know what to do. They didn't understand the where the conclusion of them being married even came from, but the other paladins did.

"Is there anyway you can tell the Queen that Shiro and I are NOT married?"

Allura thought about the chances.

"It's probably as small as Lance's brain," Pidge huffed.

"HEY, I complimented you!"

"Yes, sadly it's true," Lance felt betrayed by both Pidge and Allura, "being the claimed Celebratory Queen, I am positive she has already started preparations for the celebration."

Keith groaned into his palms while Shiro kept thinking of excuses to not attend the party.

"I truly apologize to both you and Shiro, but could the two of you act as a married couple for tomorrow?"

Was it impossible? Definitely not, Keith and Shiro could probably act the same way they always do and still be convincing.

"I'm fine with it. As long as nothing like this happens in the future," Shiro responded. Keith didn't want to, but he sighed and agreed as well.

"Thank you, I mean it from the depths of my heart," Allura was practically a beaming ray of sunshine.

Who could say no?


End file.
